Courted by Danger
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Tai Lung is in love with the idea of strength so when Po defeats him he can't get the Panda Warrior off his mind he decides to covet the Dragon warriors strength for his own by courting him as his potential mate, but will it be that easy? R&R it's funny.
1. Return to the Jade Palace

Author's Note: I wanted to add to the slash community with this cute fic of our loveable Panda Po and the grousing Leopard Tai Lung. I got the idea when I was watching it and a lightbulb went off in my head. Tai Lung is attracted to strength and who's strength to him- Po is so here's a cute fluff/ humor fic.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own.

Warning: Flames and cynical people shall be ignored or used as fuel to write even more...so try me. ^.^

Chapter one: Back to the Jade Palace.

In the shadows of China's tallest moutains the Valley's greatest enemy paced around letting his mind run rampid over his defeat. At first he had used harsh words to describe his rival such fat, foolish, repugnant, and other profanities, but as the days passed and his rage faded the harsh words became praises and respect became desire. Tai Lung was in love with the idea of strength, Po had beaten him making the Dragon warrior the epitome of the Martial Arts strength. Sweet sacred peach tree he wanted the strength to be coveted by his hands only. Enduring days of fasting and meditation he had come to a sort of inner peace with himself on what he wanted in his life. Usually the hero courted danger, but this time around the hero would he courted by danger. Satisfied withhis ideals Tai Lung made his way to the Vallley of peace to obtain a courting gift for the dragon warrior before continuing his journey to the Jade Palace to confront the spirited Panda.

" It's Tai Lung!" A pig man whispered spasticly as the snow leopard made his way from stand to stand looking ffor the perfect gift to win over the other male.

" Excuse me peasant, but I have a queston." Tai Lung groused as he looked at the variety of things he could get, he just didn't know what the Panda would like the most.

" Y-yes s-sir?" The goose woman squawked in fear.

" If I were trying to inpress a potential mate with a courting gift and say that mate was a panda, what would you get him?" The leopard asked hoping the feather brain wouldn't catch on and go goosey gabbing.

" Everyone knows panda's are fat and love to eat whatever they can get their chubby paws on." The goose vender sneered thinking of the rotund beings." A batch of almond cookies should be enough to appease the bear."

Not wanting to pick up on the rest of what the woman had to say about Po's species he threw here three gold coins and snatched the bag of baked goods steeling himself for the task of climbing the thousand stone steps to get to the gate of the Jade Palace. Being him he had no problem with his trip up the stone steps before backflipping over the high white wall only to land coming face to face with his ex-master.

" I thought you had learned your lesson when Po defeated you. That move should have destroyed you." The old red panda spoke heatedly.

" The panda only bent the first half of his finger making only part of my Chi expand and implode on me."

" Still too soft to be the Dragon Warrior." Shifu mumbled to himself at his newest students generosity.

" Shifu, I beg that you allow me back in to the Jade Palace." Tai Lung spoke in his most pleading voice.

The old Martial Arts master stared at his most prized pupil and only son.

" A trick Tai Lung?" The elder asked suspiciously.

" I-I wish to court one of the masters." Tai Lung growled embarassed at his weak, shy admittance.

" I believe if you prove your worth Master Tigress would consider you." Shifu thought aloud to the man he had created." Master Oogway would give youyour chance if he were still with us so in hopes as my master before me I will allow you to prove yourself once again to be worthy of being called a master. Be warned, if you turn again I will not allow the panda to be so generous."

" Thank you, Shifu." Grumbled the Leopard already irritated with acting humble.

" Your room is still where you left it. Use it if you're truly serious." The red panda called before flipping out of sight.

A/N: Okay the first chapter is up. ^.^ hope you all enjoy and are nice enough to review. thank you for reading so far. X3


	2. Welcome Home

Author's Note: I wanted to add to the slash community with this cute fic of our loveable Panda Po and the grousing Leopard Tai Lung. I got the idea when I was watching it and a lightbulb went off in my head. Tai Lung is attracted to strength and who's strength to him- Po is so here's a cute fluff/ humor fic.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own.

Warning: Flames and cynical people shall be ignored or used as fuel to write even more...so try me. ^.^

Chapter two: welcome home.

Finally left to his own device he made his way to the sleeping quaters with bag of cookies in tow ready to be presented as a gift to the panda warrior. Stopping at the first door he slid the pulled the paper door open to reveal a meditating monkey whom as soon as he saw him went in to a fighting stance even though he had just been warned only moments agoby Master Shifu as was everyone else of Tai Lungs return.

" Why are you here Tai lung?" Monkey questioned suspiciously.

" I wanted to give these Almond cookies to-" Poor Tai Lung had no chance to finish his sentence as his bundle was snatched by the other master.

" These are my favorite. How did you know, Shifu I bet." Monkey cackled before stuffing three in his mouth." I will give you a chance as well Leopard, Welcome home." The simian hooted before slamming his door shut to enjoy his treat.

" Po." Tai Lung growled fisting his claws in the material of his pants legs calming the rage that now shined red in his eyes.

" Welcome home. It's good to have you back on our side." Po spoke as he came from the kitchen running in to the reforming snow cat.

" Dragon Master, what has you awake this hour?"

" Shifu had me on cleaning duty tonight. Wanna walk with me? I think your rooms across from mine." The oblivious panda offered as he was awed by this fighter as well even though he had once defeated him.

" If you would like." Tai Lung said stunned.

" Cha-Yah, your only one of the most legendary powerful masters in the valley trained by Shifu." Po explained excitedly.

" The Dragon warrior is far more legendary." Tai Lung protested.

" Me? Yeah right. Everyone see's me as a lare, fat Panda that got lucky. The only ones that still believe and know the truth are Shifu , My dad,and Furious Five." Po blew it off like it was nothing.

" I know the truth as well, Dragon warrior." Tai Lung spoke agitated that the citizens of the valley of peace doubted his Panda's master level abilities." you could have destroyed me with that Wushi finger hold , but you allowed me to live."

" Good guys aren't supposed to kill people no matter who or what they are." Po stated his belief sternly.

Having made it to their rooms moments before the two stopped talking and stood in an uncomfortable silence before Po finally spoke to break the tension.

" Good night, Master Leopard. May you sleep fitfully. The panda bowed formally before turrning to open his door.

" Rest well panda." Tai Lung rumbled out before swinging his door shut and mentally kicking himself. Things had been so awkward and his gift had been lost and now he had sounded like he insulted the warrior rather than wish him a peaceful night. Determined, Tai Lung laid on his Futon and planned tomorrows events before letting the blanket of sleep cover his mind.

Having been told about Tai Lung's presence here in the palace the Five had promised to make the Leopards task as hard as possible een though Tigress was excited inwardly abou the idea of being chosen as a potential mate by some one like Tai Lung. She couldn't belee her luck, but what she didn't know was she wasn' t the luck one.

A/N: Here's chapter two yay me. So tell me what you think


	3. Better acquainted

Author's Note: I really need a beta... on that note here's the next chapter enjoy. ^.^

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own.

Warning: Flames and cynical people shall be ignored or used as fuel to write even more...so try me. ^.^

Chapter 3: Better acquainted

Waking at dawn the Snow Leopard made his way back to the goose venders stand and looked back over the other attractive trinkets on diaplay. Finding something he liked he decided on a gold painted wicker hat that resembled the one he saw in the picture the panda had draw on his door with his name. With lightening fast speed he made his way back to the palace in search of the black and white bear. While searching he stumbled across Crane as he looked for his would be partner.

" So it is true. You have returned to the Jade Palace." Crane spoke snidely.

"Shifu told you of my reasins as well?" Tai Lung snarled at being made a fool of.

" Something about proving your worth as a master." Crane answered evasivlely.

" Yes, now I would like to present this hat to-" Once again he was cut off by another master before he could fully speak.

" Monkey said you were giving gifts, this hat is perfect as mine is begining to crack and weaken in the weaving." The bird chortled as he snapped up the hat and flew across the yard giving a quick " Thanks" as he disappeared from sight.

Eyes glowing red in anger he released his claws and ripped thwm down the trunk of the closest tree slashing and growling as he released his raeg on the poor living wood.

" Whoa buddy, what did the Sacred peach tree do to make you shred it so badly?" Po asked looking at the blossoming fruit tree.

" Sacred peach tree!" Tai Lung said in horror as he starred at the grotesquely marred tree trunk.

" No big deal. The first time I came here I was so upset I ate almost every peach on it. Master Oogway said some really thoughtful things to me that night so every time I come here now I have good memories of him." Po spoke touching one of the soft pink petals.

" That old tortoise had a way of having all the answers at the worst of times." Tai Lung murmured as he thought of the elderly reptile.

" I f you still have some juice you wanna squeeze out I know something that could help you." Po said cheerfully.

Wanting to get better acquainted with the panda male he nodded his head and followed the other warrior to the training hall where he pulled out the kiddie punching toy.

" We'll use this." Po spoke happily dragging the puching toy out fully and putting it next to the Leopard before backing away twenty-five feet." Okay now kick it to me."

" This? This is what I trained with when I was a cub." Tai Lung said in bewilderment.

" You wanted to blow some steam out of that kettle of yours so come on and get at it Master Tai." Po teased hoping to get the other to vent his anger by these means instead of others.

" Remember you asked for it, Master Po." Tai Lung teased back enjoying the blush that spread across the others face before dropkicking it at the panda watching in awed amazement as the large bear easily pivoted it back with a perfect roundhouse kick.

For hours they kicked and punched the kiddie toy back and forth talking and teasing one another before Mantis came and told them it was time for lunch. Having had more fun than he imagined he walked beside the peppy warrior casually brushing his arm against the others feeling his ego boost every time the panda blushed and looked away shyly. Once they arrived in the kitchen they meet with the five who begged the Dragon warrior to cook them his secret ingredient noodle soup suckering him in with praises and telling his the Leopard would make the tea since Monkey served the Beanbuns that Tigress made while Monkey and Viper had set the table. Tai Lung didn't protest their accusation since it allowed him to be next to Po and able to watch the amazing panda in action as he expertly chopped the leeks while keeping the broth at the perfect heating point before making the habd made noodles that smelled heavenly and not long after the soup was ready to serve along with the tea. Settled ,everyone moaned as they took their first bite of Po's noodle soup even Tai Lung felt a small rumble of a purr sread through his chest as he gulped down the delicious contents in his bowl.

" That was superb do you make such a delicious soup?" The Leopard couldn't stop from asking and making the pandad blush.

" It's nothing really my dad's is way better you can ask anyone." Po felt himself go redder as the other looked at him in amazement. He realized then he had a crush on the other master.

A/N: Okay chappie three yay me okay review plz. ^.^


	4. the ultimate gift

Author's Note: I really need a beta... thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. ^.^

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own.

Warning: Flames and cynical people shall be ignored or used as fuel to write even more...so try me. ^.^

Chapter 4: The ultimate gift.

Being in a calmer stae since working out with the other, Tai Lung allowed his amber eyes to drink in the being before him and line up everything he had learned about the panda master over the last day and a half. Po was relaxed, helpful, energetic, modest, humble in some senses of the word,fun to be around and he could cook. The thought of having the panda all to himself had him racing back in to town yet again to find the perfect courting gift this time opting out for the corny idea of flowers before racing back hoping to finally get his gift to the right person, but was thwarted as Viper flew out in to his path spotting the flowers.

" Ah, Lotus blossoms are my favorite. How did you know that I loved getting these as a gift." Viper cooed asher tail snapped out to steal the floral bundle bringing it to her face to inhale the flowers perfumed aroma." This was a really nice gesture. I'll get you something in return I promise." The snake giggled before darting away talking about the perfect vase to stick them in.

Too tired to summon his anger Tai Lung walked to his room wondering if fate would ever allow him this one happiness or was all to always be dangled just from within his grasp. About to give up and rest he heard Tigress talking to viper about how much Po had shaped up and was filling out muscle wise. Not willing to loose his prey to the other feline he determinedly snuck in to the bears room and looked around for clues on the perfect gift when he noticed the accupuncture needles and thought about the ones he saw at the rabbit venders stand. This time it was something he was sure Po would like since he foundthe ideal object in the Panda's high he went in to his room to collect a few more gold coins he had saved in his room as a cub and made his way slowly in to town wasting time so everyone would be out of his way for the night when he came back.

" Tai L-Lung h-how can I-I help y-you?" The rabbit stuttered as he watched the cat browse hia displayed goods.

" I wish to purchase that golden accupuncture needle set I saw a few before hand." Honey eyes began to glow as the darkness set in.

" That's ten gold currency." The rabbit man spoke meekly before his eyes widdened in shock as the villian paid in full and left him in peace only taking the purchased item.

Confident he had finally done it he was brought from his musing as he tripped over something dropping the box as he tried to recapture his balance.

" Watch where your stepping!" Mantis grumbled before looking at the golden box before him opening it up." Just what I wanted." Mantis hopped excitedly.

" What!" The Snow leopard cried.

" I left my other ones in Po's room after they became blunt from using them too many times on him." Mantis explained before gathering the box hesding toward the Panda'ssleeping quarters.

" Guess what Po, I have new needles thanks to Tai Lung." The green insect cheered.

" That's great Mantis, that was really thoughtful of him." Tai Lung could here the pleased tone in the warrior's voice. Pleased and frustratedhe slunk in to his room quietly beating the living crap out of his pillow before vowing he would get the panda a gift and this time it being something only the dragin warrior could use.

Skipping out on dinner the leopard stayed in his room thinking of the ultimate gift to give the chubby bear when he over heard his answer to his prayers through the door.

" You really need to get new pants Po." Shifu chidded his student." Those rags are unbecoming of the dragon warrior and with all my training they have become toobig for you."

" I don't have anything but these Shifu." Po answered exhasperated." Next time I get paid from my dad i'll look in to it. I'm sure Ms. Hogs duds for big boys has something that's appropriate."

" Come along panda we will talk about this over a snack." The red panda said sagely trying to correct his harsh mannerism.

" Not kitchen duty again , Master Shifu." Po sulked thinking it was a trick to get him to clean the kitchen again.

" Quit your whining or you will have to do the kitchen." Shifu huffed returning to his calm state." Come Po i'm hungry."

" Alright let me just put this by his door." Po said quietly before placing the tray of food by his crush's door following the elder out.

AN: woot next chapter done yeah me. plz review.


	5. enlightenment

Author's Note: I really need a beta... thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. ^.^

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own.

Warning: Flames and cynical people shall be ignored or used as fuel to write even more...so try me. ^.^

Chapter 5: Enlightenment

Having picked up the sound of dishes clanking outside his door ,Tai Lung slid it open to reveal a black tray with a bowl of Po's wonderous soup with a cup of green tea and what smelled like a pork bun. A warmth he hadn't felt in years spread through his chest as he pulled the food in to his room devouring the contents. Finished he gathered the tray and dishes before taking them to the kitchen. Tai Lung was many things, but a slob wasn't one of them. On passing the meditation room he caught part of a conversation that held great interest to him.

" So he's your son? So why don't you call him your son?" Po asked confused.

" I'm his master before his guardian." Shifu spoke defensively.

" My father's a goose. Iknow i'm adopted, panda's do not come from geese." Po spoke bluntly." I was his son before I was his noodle shop apprentice. Why can't you be a dad before a Master? I mean you raised him and cared for him till he could do it on his own. Isn't that what a dad does?" He asked willfully.

" I-shut up panda." The elder master countered with no real arguement.

" Skadoosh! Score one for the Kung Fu master Po." The tubby bear bragged.

" You're suppost to be humble Dragon Warrior."

" Sure...you're just mad I got you." Po said perkily.

" Kitchen duty is now your reward." Shifu scuffed before leaving the poor warrior with distain.

" YOU'RE EVIL!" Po shouted before gathering the plates and cups heading to the kitchen to do the ordered chore. Unexpectedly running in to his earlier conversations subject.

" Glad you liked it." Po broke the quiet tension as he stared at the now empty food dishes on the tray.

" He used to allow me to call him father when no one was around." Tai Lung spoke feeling it was okay to talk about it to this being before him.

" What happened?" Po asked curious his emerald green eyes going wide in wonder.

" Oogway refused to make me the Dragon Warrior." The snow leopard growled as his hackles rose with the memory."he said there was darkness in me that I could never over come unless I learned to let go."

" What did you do?" The black and white asked leaning closer in anticipation.

" I let everything go except for the darkness. I clung to it like a lifeline in the chaos that was now my whole existance." Amber eyes tinged red as some of the madness surfaced." That day I had become a disappointment and I no longer had a father; just a shamed master.

" How'd you know?" Po asked.

" What?" Tai Lung asked in surprise.

" How'd you know he was ashamed of you?" The Panda said sternly.

" It was all over his face." he hissed." I was inworthy of his attention because I failed."

" You want to know what I think. I think that shame you saw was Shifu being ashamed of himself for letting you down. I think he didn't want you to acknowledge him as your father or master because he no longer was worthy of those titles since he was the one that let you down, H e raised you helping you become as close to perfect as possilbe, but the one thing you most needed help in was the one thing he couldn't fix since it was an inner struggle with yourself." Po shot everything directly so that every word hit home to the thick headed leopard.

" What do you know, you weren't there." Tai Lung snarled using his strength to his advantage to pin Po to the wall peering in to the shocked bright green depths with glowing narrow red orbs.

" Master Shifu is the type of person to blame himself before someone else. I didn't think I was any good and he didn't really believe I was the chosen one, but when it came time for me to try and leave he blamed hmself for my wanting to not become the Dragon Warrior and if I was just some flabby Panda that help little to no affection from him why wouldn't he feel the same if not more worse about letting down the one person he cared for?" Sighing, Po shut his eyes and shook his head in exhasperation." I get what Master Oogway said to you now."

" Tell me!" Desperate to understand he gripped the black fur clad shoulders and shook the panda furiously trying to forcefully get the answer he had been searching for the last twenty odd years.

" You had put so much expectation on yourself. Along with Shifu that with every sacrifice you made a part of you was growing angry at the things you had to loose to gain what you wanted. You needed to stop restricting yourself and live for more than Kung Fu. " The warrior stated saddly before breaking himself from the pin hold to embrace the shocked other." You just had to let yourself live that's all he wanted from you."

Struck hard with the shock of the enlightenment, Tai lung stared at nothing in horror of what he had let slip through his grasp for so many years because of his anger and selfish pride

" It's like my dad said when I was little. If it's broken and can be fixed, fix it."

Red faded back to Amber before the muscular feline pulled out from the embrace as he stared on to emerald pools of sincerity making up his mind right then and there he licked the tip of the black nose before lightly pecking the short black muzzle. once he finished he turned to leave letting the flustered Po stare after him.

" WAIT! Why did you do that?" The bear warrior asked embarassed.

" I wanted too and you told me to no longer restict my wants in life." Tai Lung gave a toothy grin before disappearing.

A/N: On that note another chapter OMG! I know this one was fast but I had so many great reviews thank you all so much. ^.^


	6. Trying to get the panda

Author's Note: Well everyone probably wants to kill me... T^T but no you can't.I have been rather depressed since my father has had to go in to a nursing home to learn how to walk again. I lost my muse for writting for a while but i'm back and ready to make up for the lost time. ^.^

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 6: Trying to get the panda.

Still confused, Tai Lung made his way to the main temple in the palace to talk to the one being he blamed for his 20 years of misery. If po had been right, did his father still love him after everything he'd done?

" So you've finally come to me at last?" Shifu asked not opening his eyes from his meditation.

" Why did you no longer wnat me as your son? Did I fail you so badly you were ashamed to acknowledge me further?"

Caught off guard, the red panda's eyes popped wide open to stare at the man before him.

" You are my son. I was never ashamed of you, but of myself for pushing thoughts in to your head only to have you disappointed, the only thing you ever really needed I could not give you." Shifu spoke saddened at what he had done to the one person too ever fully place their whole existance in his hands.

" The dragon warrior spoke the truth?" The leopard mumbled to himself as he sat across from the elder with a lost look in his predatory eyes.

" Po?" The master questioned in shock.

" Yes. The panda." Tai Lung grumbled a bit defensively.

" Amazing. The bear can be quite surprising when his stomach isn't ruling over his brain."

" I'm very fond of him." The spotted feline mumbled seriously.

" He does grow on you doesn't he?"

" He does." The leopard master agreed before standing to bow at the elderly man before him. " Rest well master."

" I am no longer your master." Shifu said sternly.

Letting his eyes widden in shocked horror, he quickly pressed his ears back ready to retaliate when he was cut off.

" I have taught you everything there is to know I am merely your father once again." The old mammal smirked at the look on his sons face. " Rest peacefully Tai Lung." His large blue eyes sparkling merrily.

Pulling his jaw from the stone floor, Tai Lung left with an irritated flick of his tail grousing to himself about being made a fool of by an old man an having to go to the valley early to get the perfect gift. When he woke that morning , he slipped from the palace and down to the market place where Mrs. Hogs store was just opening for the day. Browsing the shelves he found the perfect pair of shorts for the lovable male. As he stared at the article of clothing, He noticed the shorts were made of silk dyed a deep crimson red with golden fans embelished decoratively ,on each each fan were detailed bundles of jade bamboo stalks. They were exactly what he would need if he was trying to get the panda. Pleased , he made his way over to the sales counter and thrusted the shorts in the pig womans face.

" I want this." He announced proudly.

" S-sixteen gold c-coins p-p-please." Mrs. Hog stuttered feeling intimidated by the others looming presences.

" I only have fourteen!" Tai Lung snarled to himself in frustration not realizing the show he was giving with his nose scrunched; sharp teeth grintted in a scary visage.

" T-thats okay! I'll g-give you a s-special discount for being m-my f-first customer of the day." The Pig squeeled gathering the coins not wanting the dangerous warrior to destroy her shop.

Brightening at his luck, he gathered his purchase and bowed gratefully to the Hog before making his way to the palace too hopefully catch the panda before training. Getting back just in time for the sun to rise fully in the sky, Tai Lung silently made his way down the rows of doors only a foot away from the one he was aiming for, when the one inin front of him slid open reavling an inquisitive Tigress looking from him to the thing in his hand then going back before snatching the clothe item and holding it up and looking displeased.

" What kind of courting gift is this? These ase too big and I prefer dragons to fans." Tigress growled unimpressed.

Losing the last bit of patience he had, the leopard snapped. Roaring he grabbed the shorts back, ruby red angry eyes pierced stunned amber before hissing out what he had been wanting to say to everyone else about the other previous gifts.

" That's because I don't want to court you! The gift is for Po. I want the panda, not you!" Tai Lung snarled. " Only the Dragon warrior is worthy of my affections."

" Po? He's male...your male!" Master Tigress yelled shocked and freaked out. Unknowingly drawing everyone to their doors.

" It means nothing. I will only have Po at my side, He is my only potential mate.

" What he doesn't like you , or doesn't want you?" The tiger questioned in fury, she had her sights set on him for a long whie and wasn't about to give up for Po.

" I'll stay solitary." The male growled deeply.

" What about an apprentice? You need an heir to pass down your legacy."

" I'll do what Shifu did for me."

" W ho would be fool enough to willingly give a child to you or that tubby bear." The orange and black feline hissed.

" Tigress?" Po questioned finally.

" Master Tigress!" Shifu yelled as he heard the rude comment about the Dragon Warrior.

" Po!" The leopard gasped in surprise as he hadn't heard the other warriors come out during his arguement.

" Master Shifu I..." Tigress trailed off feeling ashamed for the horrible things she said about the Panda , in front of him and their master no less.

" I can explain!" The two cats yelled at the same time, but to different people.

AN: alrighty and there is chapter six. wooooooo so long since I updated shame on me V.V but my dads in a nursing home and isn't going to be home for thanksgiving or maybe even christmas and all that just took the creative flow right out of me. Reality sucks , but i'm back and ready to once a gain give you your dose of slash fiction. ^.^ Show some love and review please.


	7. SKATOOSH!

Author's Note: Well I guess cuz you all love me sooooo much i'll update. ^.^ Fear the bug! lol

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 7: SKATOOSH!

" What is going on in here?" Shifu ordered from his pupils.

" I wished to court the panda , Shifu I want to be with Po." Tai Lung confidently said, looking from the red panda to the black and white one.

" He's a panda!" Shifu blurted in shock.

" Yeah! I'm a panda." Po said stunned. " I'm all flabby and not a tigress."

" I don't care. I only want the Dragon warrior, the one whose strength exceeds my own." The determined Leopard growled shaking his fist, when he remembered the item clutched in it. " This is a gift from me in hopes you might except my courting." The large grey paw stretched toward Po handing him the red silk shorts.

" Whoa! These. Are. Awesome!" Po gasped taking the new artical of clothing.

" I heard you and father speaking of the need for a new pair." The leopard rumbled looking to the side shyly.

" Father!" Tigress half hissed , half snarled before shock and fury had her slamming the door to the room closed behind her.

" That's amazing." The chubby bear cheered before wrapping the feline in a surprise hug. " I knew you guys would fix things." Opening his bright green eyes, Po found five pairs of eyes staring at him in shock.

" What? It was just- it was just a hug." Po spazzed embarassed.

Not saying anything the remaining four of the furious five silently slid back in to their respective rooms leaving only Shifu to look at the two warriors in surprise and contemplation.

" So the night you came back, you were going after Po as your mate?" The elder asked still trying to wrap his mind around the strange event.

" Yes, I wanted to court the Dragon warrior, not Master Tigress."

" Why?" The two panda's asked simulatiously.

" I'll only have the strongest at my side." Tai Lung answered boastfully.

" So you only want me because i'm all strong and Kung fuie?" Po asked hurt and confused.

" Of course. The strong only mate with the stronger." The grey spotted warrior declared.

Slapping a hand over his face in dispair, Shifu left his thoughtless son to figure out how to fix the mess TaiLung made with his thoughtless words. Then maybe the panda would except him. He wasn't about to lose his family again over his son having a different gender preferance than him, but that had to have been the stupidest thing the leopard master has ever said in his whole life.

" That is so not cool." Po said upset before slhutting himself in his room the door hitting Tai lung in the face.

Confused, he turned to ask Shifu what he did wrong or what he said that displeased the other, but when he looked the elder was missing. Thinking about his next actions, he went to his room and began to meditate hoping to find the answer. The meditation didn't help, but a note slid under his door told him where he screwed up as he read.

_Tai Lung,_

_ Man , I can't believe you actually thought that would work-Lame. Try telling him other things he kight like to hear._

_- Mantis_

_If you want Po to except you, you should try and tell him other things you like about him; That way he knows you actually took time to get to know him a little more, He's very forgiving so try again._

_- Viper_

He would have to thank Mantis and Viper later on, but for now he needed to talk to his Panda. Going across to the panda's room, he knocked on the shoji door untill it opened once again.

" What do you want this time?" Po asked still disappointed.

" I also like that you're funny, easy going, helpful,energetic, that you can cook, you know just what to say to calm me down, and you have the most amazing green eyes i've ever looked in to." Tai Lung blew out in one breath. " Everything about you interests me and I would like to get to know you more and more till I have no more days left.

" Wow!" Po gasped before being pullde in to a firm embrace,

" Be mine." Tai Lung urged.

" Skatoosh!" Po fist pumped as he pulled away from the other.

" What?" The feline asked confused." What's that mean?"

" It means I only have the most awesome partner in all of China." Po said excitedly.

That night Master Shifu went to check on his students , but paused as he caught the sound of purring coming from Po's room. Slidding open the door a crack he peered in and chuckled. There was Po on the floor in his new shorts being snuggled by a very possessive and satisfied looking Tai lung. Shaking his head in amusement he guessed his son had some brains after all before returning to his own room.

~END~

A/N: All done! Wow things went pretty fast and later in the future I may do a sequel once everything else is out of the way. Pray I write faster on those other fics lol...I promise I will try. ^.^ For you the people who stuck by me and fav/review or story alerted even.


End file.
